effl_golffandomcom-20200215-history
Weekly Home
Welcome to the EFFL Wiki! The EFFL will use this page to post league information. Come back often. Information relating to general league business will be posted here. A year later and I am still just figuring this thing out so expect changes early and often. I am open to ideas on how to organize this site. (Updated 5/9/2018) We are playing Royal Crest's back nine this week. The Game of the Week (GOW) is Low Putts. Add them up. Lowest total wins. Separate winners for men and women. The pin shot is on hole 12. The winner need not be on the green but anything on the green beats anything off. Separate winners for men and women. League tee off times start at 4:10 PM, end at 5 PM. First group out - remember 2 sets of markers! A set of markers consists of 2 markers, one for the men, the other for the women. So, for this week, we have: * Pin shot: Hole 12 * Game of the Week (GOW): Low putts * Scores count towards handicaps * One point for playing * No matches this week! * You get three points if you win your match, zero if you lose, 1.5 points if you tie - starting May 16! * Do count lost golf balls (put a dot on the scorecard for each one - Scott can give a lesson) * Mark birdies on your scorecard (circle the score) to help the Secretary * Stroke limits in effect: 9 on par 3s, 10 on par 4s, 12 on par 5s. Pick up if you hit the max. I don't expect this to happen in a scramble. * Discretionary points may be earned, valid excuses only * I think that is it unless I think of something else There is a league behind us after all. They tee off at 3:30 and there are only 12 members. So, early golfers, try to tee off before them. Royal Crest suggests setting a standard tee time. To paraphrase a quote from some movie, "Toto, we are not at Emerald Woods anymore." Dues are $30 (cheap!) this year. Dues are due today! The schedule kicks in May 16, next week. The schedule will be posted on the bulletin board in the clubhouse. Eventually. Last season, I received an email from Dan suggesting that discretionary points be traded like bitcoin. Here is the text: Can discretionary points be traded like bitcoin? They seem to be an online currency, each an unseen object and seemingly always going up in value since ‘everyone’ seems to request one over this internet. Should I set the market rate? How about you give me two discretionary points per each of my lost golf balls. It seems we will be both happy, since neither of us will have an object to hold. And you then can submit the lost ball total to acquire more discretionary points. Voila! An income proposition for you newly retired NASA folks! Discussion after golf. When we have parties this year, be sure to notify Jane and Phuoc if you will be attending. This will help us better plan the purchasing of the food. Don't forget this year's motto: (In work) News that only someone in the EFFL would care about: Royal Crest is looking into taking over 18 holes from Emerald Woods. No details on which 18 or when this would start. I speculate St. Andrews and Pine Valley with development taking over Audreys and Heatherstone. The Oaks driving range is downsized. The eastern portion of the driving range has been sold and is going to be a tractor supply store. We will have discretionary points once again this year. We used to have these years ago but then we did away with them but reinstated them last year. Like last year, this is a separate competition. The winner (most points) at the end of the season will win a valuable prize (a bottle of whine, er, uh wine?) Anyway, Karen M is chomping at the bit to start earning these points. This year's discretionary points: May 2: None awarded. Here is information on some golf outings. If you have an outing you want to publicize, provide me the information about and I will add it to the list. It is safe to assume the format for the outings is a scramble. How matches work: For the newbies, matches are one-on-one, low net (actual score minus handicap) wins. Winner gets 3 points, loser 0. Ties earn 1.5 points per player. You also earn one point just for playing. Points accumulate. At the end of the year, the points leaders for men and women earn cash prizes and are eligible to win the coveted FedUp Cup which gets you more cash. Phuoc is organizing his dog fight game again this year. If you are interested, contact Phuoc. For those of you curious about the right way to repair a pitch mark, here is a video lesson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1UWnpv3woU For those of you curious about the proper way to mark your ball on the green, here is a video lesson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3pg87WMjD0 Here is some stuff saved from the old site with some improvements: This is just a reminder that the EFFL plays by the USGA rules for the most part. There are no mulligans. Only one ball is in play. You may roll the ball to improve your lie. Don't forget to count your lost golf balls, and mark birdies on your card. If you have any outings coming up that you are participating in and other think EFFL members might be interested in, let me know. I will update the Outings with information about them. Still Missing (I refuse to give up hope this year): If you use a Cleveland sand wedge, can you check it? At the beginning of a few seasons ago, I had a 55 degree wedge which I have had for years. On Memorial Day weekend of that year, I was surprised to find a 56 degree wedge in my bag. I have tried to check with everyone I have golfed with to see if the wedges somehow got switched. So far, my wedge has not turned up. Don't forget the stroke limits - 9 on par 3s, 10 on par 4s, 12 on par 5s. When you reach the limit, pick up your ball and move on to the next hole. If we have some sort of putting game going on that week, count a minimum of two putts in your scorecard. Don't forget to track your lost golf balls on your scorecard. Usually a dot on the scorecard on the hole where you lost the ball works. Don't forget anything. Attention: When we do play, remember to properly mark your name on your scorecard so that we know who played. Usually a first name and initial of the last name are sufficient. Please make it legible. Also write down the date of play. That helps, too. I still think we need a National Be Kind To Your Golf League Secretary Day since she has to gather up the scorecards and enter all of the data into our spreadsheet. This idea has not picked up any momentum at all since I first posted it so it looks like it may not happen (this year, at least). Let's make it happen this year. Or next year. Concerning make up rounds. What do you do with the scorecard? You can get it Karen F or Joe (that is, me). Karen F is somewhere in building 86 on the first floor, down the hall from me so get your scorecard to me and I can get it to Karen. I am at MS 86-11. My office is room 116 in building 86. Drop off is preferred over mail. You can also scan the card and send us a pdf of the card. One other thing about make up rounds. You have up to one week after play to get in a make up. You can also play as much in advance as you care to. However, if you play a make up round, you are not eligible for the pin shot contest or the GOW. Teeing off before our scheduled time on Wednesday is considered playing during our regular tee time. Make ups must be played on the nine we played that week at Emerald Woods (no playing at another course!). The risk with playing your round in advance is that we may end up playing a different nine at the last minute. There have been instances in the past where weather conditions forced us to play a different nine than scheduled. If you know how to set up RSS feeds so that updates to this page can be emailed to you, let me know and I will add the instructions. PLEASE READ!!! Pace of play tips will remain here to keep these things fresh in your mind. PLEASE READ!!! 1. MOST IMPORTANT: If the tee on the next hole is open and you are the first or second (in the case of a foursome) person in your group to hole out, go to the next tee and prepare to tee off. Don't wait for your entire group to putt out. 2. When you get to the green, place your bag along the green in the direction of the next tee. If you a have a chip, place your bag and grab your chipping club and putter. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR BAG IN FRONT OF THE GREEN WHILE PUTTING! (except for hole 12 on St. Andrews because the bridge is out) 3. If someone in your group needs to search for their ball, play your shot before helping that person search. It is not rude to do this. They may even find it while you are hitting. And limit the time to search for a ball to 5 minutes (per the rules of golf). 4. Appoint an Enforcer in your group to remember these tips and remind everyone to follow them during the round. And appoint a deputy to help that person. And appoint another as an alternate. If you are in a foursome, then appoint a Second-in-command. 5. Remember the stroke limits: 9 on a par 3, 10 on a par 4, 12 on a par 5. When you reach the limit, pick up your ball and move on to the next hole. 6. As often as possible, go to your ball and get ready to play. There is no need to go to the ball of each member of your group and watch them hit. 7. Play ready golf. Hit when you are ready and it is safe to do so. 8. After you hit, start planning your next shot - how far, what club. Don't wait until you are standing over your ball to do this. Heck, you can even pull the club out of your bag while you are walking. 9. If you are having a conversation with another person and it is your turn to hit, stop talking, hit the ball, then pick up the conversation again. 10. After finishing a hole, go to the next tee then put your putter and any other clubs in the bag then mark scores from the last hole. 11. If your group is playing slow and holding up a group behind you, let the group behind you play through (the Common Courtesy rule). 12. Here is the USGA's "While We're Young" link: http://www.usga.org/pace-of-play-resource-center.html EFFL rain policy: Play will not be canceled in advance due to weather unless the course is closed. If you show up at the course with the intent to play and we get rained out, you will earn an appearance point. Here are the latest handicaps: For those without a handicap yet, once you get three rounds in, we will use your handicap to figure out your net scores for the previous rounds you played. This week's schedule: There are no matches this week. Big matches: None Last week's results: None. This year's course schedule with pin shots and GOWs (GOW subject to change): May 2 - Front - Pin Shot: hole 2 - GOW: Long Drive Hole 1 May 9 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 12 - GOW: Low putts May 16 - Front - Matches start - Pin Shot: hole 5 - GOW: Most penalty strokes May 23 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 17 - GOW: 2 person low net May 30 - Front - 1st half tournament starts - Pin Shot: hole 2 - GOW: 2 person high net June 6 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 12 - GOW: Net Par 4 poker June 13 - Front - Pin Shot: hole 5 - GOW: Low net June 20 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 17 - GOW: TBD June 27 - Front- 1st tournament ends - Pin Shot: hole 2 - GOW: Closest in 2 on #7 July 11 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 12 - GOW: Scramble/picnic July 18 - Front - Pin Shot: hole 5 - GOW: TBD July 25 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 17 - GOW: 2 person worst ball August 1 - Front - Pin Shot: hole 2 - GOW: Low putts August 8 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 12 - GOW: Long drive #18 August 15 - Front - 2nd half tournament begins - Pin Shot: hole 5 - GOW: 2 person low net August 22 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 17 - GOW:Low net August 29 - Front - Pin Shot: hole 2 - GOW: Net par 4 poker September 5 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 12 - GOW: Closest in 3 on #14 September 12 - Front - 2nd tournament ends - Pin shot: hole 5 - GOW: 2 person low net September 19 - Back - Pin Shot: hole 17 - GOW: Scramble/Picnic, Long putt made last hole ' ' How to figure your net score on each hole: It is simple. Really. First thing to do is look up your handicap. It is next to your name on the big spreadsheet. The next thing is to figure how many strokes to deduct from your score on each hole. This number is based on your handicap and the hole's handicap rating. The numbers are either 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17 or 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18. Now let's say you have a 6 handicap. You would get one stroke subtracted from your score on the lowest 6 handicap holes. So, if the holes are ranked using odd numbers, you would get one stroke on the holes ranked 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 and 11. You would get zero on 13, 15, and 17. If your handicap is greater than 9 and less than 19, you would get 2 strokes on some holes and one stroke on the rest. So, if your handicap is 13 for instance, you would get 2 strokes on holes 1, 3, 5, and 7 and 1 stroke on 9, 11, 13, 15, and 17. To make sure you did it right, your net score for the round should equal the total of adding up your net score on each hole. Note that the handicap rankings differ for white and red tees. You can refer to Handicap Strokes.pdf (below) to help you figure out how many stroked you get per hole. Vice President's report: No report. Chief Chef's report: No report. Treasurer's report: ' '''No report. '''Secretary's report:' No report. Poet Laureate's Report: It’s a strange and amazing fact that the word “gullible” is not included in any dictionary. Staff Meteorologist's Report: No report. John Z's Weather Report: I will add this when I figure how to along with any other weather widgets. Nothing like information overload. Beloved Historian's report: He has updated the page already this year. What more do you want? Independent Auditor's report: No report. Independent Deputy Auditor's report: No report. Beloved Barrister's report: No report. Club Photographer's report: No report. No pictures either. Just smile. Ombudsman's report: No report. Webmaster's report: Sign up for this site: Let's get some chatter going! First Lady's report: No report. Schedule: Current results: Current won-loss records: This year's roster: All-time Roster: By-laws and constitution: EFFL Rules and Formats (the Fantasy League wasn't set up):